A Change of Heart
by EmiY-chan
Summary: Ichigo notices that Grimmjow has been popping up a lot lately. Does Grimmjow just want to fight the orange haired shinigami or is there more to it than that? Yaoi
1. Chapter I

**Hi I'm EmiY-chan and this is the first fanfic that I've written so be kind please, it's also only the second fight scene that I've ever written. It will get better. I'm not the best speller so I hope that you can all forgive me for that. Please, please review, anything that you have to say would be appreciated, good or bad but I would really love it if it was good****. **

**WARNING: this story will be a yaoi; I just love the Grimmichi pairing. **

**Oh yeah and the required disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, all rights go to Tite Kubo that man is a genius! **

**

* * *

**

**A change of Heart**

**Chapter I**

Ichigo tensed as he felt a sudden burst of reitsu and his substitute shinigami badge started squawking at him. Pressing it to his chest to force his soul out of his body he leapt out the window as he let his body fall to the floor of his room.

Running across the rooftops he flew towards the area where he felt the powerful reitsu which felt familiar, though for the moment he just couldn't place it.

It was no surprise to him when he reached his destination and came face to face with a familiar teal haired arrancar.

"Been waiting for you Shinigami" Grimmjow smirked standing up straight; he stretched his arms above his head. His limbs had been starting to grow tired leaning up against a tree like he had been as he waited for Ichigo.

"Hey Grimmjow, come back for another ass kicking?" Ichigo asked the Teal haired Espada that had just appeared in Karakura town.

"Yeah right" Grimmjow harrumphed, "more like it's the other way around"

"We'll see" Ichigo said leaning in closer to him trying to make his presence seem intimidating, "I bet that you can't even put a scratch on me"

"Shut up you fuck- tard" Grimmjow growled throwing a punch at said strawberry's head.

Ichigo smirked and dodged the fist that came flying in his direction using shunpo to appear behind Grimmjow. The Espada turned around raising his zanpaktou above his head to block the oncoming blow.

Ichigo grinned as the force from his blow pushed Grimmjow back so that the teal haired Espada was on the defensive side of their fight.

"Give up Shinigami and let me kill you already"

"Like hell I'm gonna let you win another fight against me Grimmjow"

The Espada growled as he came swinging his sword moving erratically as he tried to cut Ichigo. He didn't care that there was no style to his attack or that his method was flawed he was overcome by a blinding rage and all he wanted was to see that annoying brat bleed, to hear him scream as his sword sliced into him.

Ichigo smiled; Grimmjow was leaving way to many openings for him to attack. Ichigo stood still, tensing as he readied himself to intercept his enemies' sword. Grimmjow sung down and Ichigo stood his ground under the immense pressure that had been behind that one blow. With a grunt he pushed himself and Grimmjow apart.

Ichigo shook his head; this was obviously getting nowhere fast. Grimmjow it seemed was having the same kind of thoughts. It was time to get a little more serious.

Ichigo raised his sword, "Bankai"

Grimmjow smirked as he waited in anticipation, now the fight was really going to start. Growling he raised his own sword and charged at the Shinigami hoping to catch him off guard. He had no such luck as Ichigo blocked him hardly seeming to feel the force that Grimmjow had put behind his swing.

Grimmjow growled, there was no way that the Shinigami hadn't felt that. Ichigo attacked back and Grimmjow revelled in the sensation of being caught up in a fight. He growled as he felt the tip of Ichigo's blade slice into his side and parried back the Strawberries blows. Seeing and opening he lunged for it and managed to cut the shinigami. He grinned as he saw blood beginning to flow from the wound that he had made.

Ichigo grimaced as he felt the blade pierce his shoulder. He swung his sword in a wide arc directing it towards Grimmjow.

"Getsuga tenshou"

Grimmjow was thrown against a tree as the burst of reitsu from Ichigo's Getsuga tenshou hit him at its full force. Grimmjow just managed to increase his own reitsu to block being killed by the force of the blast as he was knocked backwards and off his feet.

Grimmjow stood panting as he glared across at the orange headed teen before him. His shinigami uniform was torn and stained with blood that flowed from a long gash in his shoulder and countess other scratches on his body. He himself was not that much better. He smirked as Ichigo glared back at him and was glad to see that he was not the only one that seemed to be worn out from their fight.

Grimmjow straightened as he felt the reistu of some other Shinigami coming towards their location; this would have to be finished another time.

"Well Shinigami this has been fun an' all but looks like we got some company so well finish this latter 'k" Opening up a Gargantuan he disappeared and Ichigo stood down, relaxing his stance and placing his zanpaktou back in place on his back.

That blasted Grimmjow, he was always popping up wanting a fight and Ichigo was getting sick of it. He wondered what would happen if he just ignored him but he didn't want to take that chance and have some innocent person or soul be hurt because he had failed to do something. It really was inconvenient though, whether he was in class or a home, wherever it was it didn't matter to Grimmjow that he was interrupting Ichigo's life.

* * *

**Don't worry I will start getting into the relationship between Ichigo and Grimmjow in the next few chapters. I hope to update soon so you hopefully won't have to wait long for the next chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review. Please no flames though.**


	2. Chapter II

**Ok so here's the second chapter for this fic, hopefully it's better than the last one. I hope that the first chapter of my story wasn't too boring for you. This chapter should hopefully start developing the relationship between Grimmjow and Ichigo. And as always please review, I'm really anxious for reviews because this is my first real attempt at writing any type of fan fiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter II**

Grimmjow smirked as he remembered his fight with Ichigo. He loved seeing the shinigami all cut up and bloody because of him and he loved the pissed off face that the boy always made when he came to fight him. Life in Hueco Mundo was really boring most off the time; there was no way to tell the passing of time except for when Aizen turned the sun on and off. Grimmjow spent his time when he wasn't on missions for Aizen training or going to the real world to fight Ichigo, or dreaming about fighting Ichigo. He didn't really know what fascinated him so much about the Shinnigami brat, maybe it was his outstanding arrogance or the fact the he felt that he had to be the hero type always wanting to rush in and save everyone. Then again maybe it was simply the fact the he was powerful and able to give Grimmjow good competition. Not Grimmjow told himself that the brat ever had a chance in hell of winning, Grimmjow was just too good.

As soon as he had stepped through the Garganta he was intercepted by Gin, the fox like smile on his face creeping him out as always.

"Ah, Grimmjow I see that you've been to the human world again. I hope that we haven't been getting ourselves into too much trouble have we" Gin said, the tone of his voice annoying Grimmjow so that he wanted to punch the stupid grin off his face.

"What's it to you fox face?"

"Aizen-sama, would be very displeased if you were doing something that he would not approve off..." Gin trailed off wickedly, "though I am sure that you know what you are doing"

"Exactly what are implying Ichimaru?" Grimmjow growled as he turned to walk towards his rooms, he wanted to get changed and rest, although he did not like to admit it he was quite sore and beat up, especially because of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, just reminding you of the rules, that's all. Of course I wouldn't want you to get in trouble_ again_" With that Gin turned around and left Grimmjow alone, the subtle threat behind his words not escaping Grimmjow's notice.

Alone In his room finally Grimmjow stepped out of his uniform, letting it pool around his feet on the floor as he stared at the image of himself in his bathroom mirror. His skin was bruising, the red, yellow and purple bruises already spreading out across his skin like a colourful piece of art. He grinned manically as he knew that the Shinigami would look just as bad as he did and probably feeling ten times worse than him at the moment. He turned on the tap, watching as the water ran over his fingers before putting his hands under and washing the blood off his face and body.

He dressed silently and sat back, reclining on his bed. There was nothing that he had to be doing right now and it gave him time to think about Gin's words. Aizen had no problem with his Espada going to the real world every now and again to stir up trouble. It was a distraction to the Shinigami and if some of their enemies just happened to get killed, well then even better. Grimmjow did have to admit that he was the most frequent visitor of all the Espada to the real world; the others did not see the attraction of the change of scenery. He wondered if Gin thought that something was going on between him and that orange haired brat Ichigo; like there was a chance in hell of that happening, the kid was good to fight that's all and it relieved Grimmjow's boredom to go and kick his arse. Sometimes he did wonder if he should just kill the shinigami and get it over with but he did admit to himself that it would make life much more boring if the kid was not around to fight anymore. Besides Aizen had ordered that Kurosaki Ichigo was not to be killed, he didn't want to provoke soul society into attacking until he was ready.

Whatever, there was really no point in thinking about what fox face said anyway he was a crazy, insane fucked up bastard anyway. Flipping over so that he was lying on his front he turned off the light next to the bed plunging the room into instant darkness. Rolling over he let his head hit the pillow, his eyes closing almost immediately as he fell asleep.

His dreams were plagued with images of that orange haired shinigami as he made him bleed and cry out in pain as Grimmjow fought with him. Soon though those cries turned into something different as Grimmjow imagined the shinigami withering underneath him and calling his name in guilty pleasure.

When he woke up Grimmjow almost blanched as the memory of his dream came flooding back to him. What the fuck?! Grimmjow had no idea why he had been thinking about Ichigo that way and was almost shocked to see his erection. He quickly got up and set to work, making it go back down. Damm, there was definitely something wrong with him.

He was interrupted a few minutes later by a bang on his door and the call that if he wanted anything to eat that Breakfast was nearly over.

* * *

**Again please review and comments that you have to make would be appreciated. I don't want to think that I'm writing this story and that no-one is reading it. So if you have the time, just tell me what you think, please no flames though, just the good stuff and constructive criticism. Hope to update again soon.**


	3. Chapter III

**I really hope that people are enjoying my story so far. I promised to try and update soon so here is the next chapter. This is my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry if people find that the some of the chapters are too short, but what I put in a chapter is just what I can think up at the moment. I actually like shorter chapters, I can update sooner instead of writing longer ones where I struggle to think of what to write. Anyway here is the third chapter for A Change of Heart. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter III**

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled as Ichigo entered their classroom. Ichigo ignored him and raised his fist as Keigo leapt at him knocking to the floor.

"Ichigo, why are you so mean?!" he wailed as he picked himself up.

"Hey Mr. Asano" greeted Mizuiro as he entered the classroom a few moments later.

"Why are you being so formal" wailed Keigo as he clutched his hands to his head, everyone was just being way too weird. Mizurio ignored him, his eyes smiling as he greeted the others in the class.

"What's up Mizurio? " Ichigo raising a hand greeting him.

"Nothing much really" he replied smiling as he took his seat, waiting for the class to start. Keigo followed suit taking his own seat scowling as he looked over to where Ichigo and his other friends were. Ichigo was surrounded by Chad, Orihime and Uryū, they all seemed to be discussing something fairly important and Keigo felt annoyed that he was being left out.

Igicho's group had finished their hushed discussion and Chad, Ury**ū** and Orihime all made their way back to their seats. Suddenly a girl ran up to Orihime stars in her eyes as she glomped her from behind.

"Hime!" she squealed as she continued squeezing her tight.

"Can't breathe" Orihime said as she squirmed trying to free herself.

"Get off her Chizuru" Tatsuki yelled as she pulled Orihime away from the girls grasp scolding her for not watching out for herself. Really she thought what was the point of teach Orihime martial arts if she wouldn't even use them to get that annoying pain Chizuru from making advances on her.

Chizuru pouted, and then instantly smiled as she started to think up a plan to get Orihime to respond to her love.

"So Orihime did you do the homework last night for art class?" a small girl with neatly cropped brown hair was asking.

"Of course I did" she replied smiling as she pulled her art folio from her bag, "Did you finish your as well?"

"I sure did, do you want to see it?" Michiru Ogawa smiled and opened her own folio so that Orihime and Tatsuki could see.

"Wow, that is really good Ogawa" Orihime praised as she viewed the artwork in front of her, "let me show you mine, I spent ages on it and I think that it turned out really good!"

Tatsuki and Michiru cringed as they looked at the image depicted in Orihime's art book.

"Umm..."

"I know right?!" Orihime interrupted beaming, "See here there are aliens and they're destroying the town and here is a tap dancing cow and..." she went on describing the picture that she had drawn.

"Ah, wasn't the picture supposed to be on what we thought was a realistic representation of the future?" questioned Michiru as she gaped at the picture in front of her.

"Yes" answered Orihime, short and sweet before frowning, "why?"

"I ah... I'm not quite sure... I mean your picture..." she trailed off unsure of what to say to the overly peppy red headed girl.

"Oh Orihime your talent in art is outstanding, how do you manage to be so wonderful" gushed Chizuru as she attempted to glomp Orihime once again, she was stopped by a thoroughly annoyed Tatsuki though and rather dejectedly went to sit in her seat.

Orihime still smiling sweetly put her work back in her bag for later as the other two girls left to sit in their own seats to wait for the teacher to walk in.

Ichigo's trademark frown did not leave his face as he watched the rather amusing scene of the girls in the classroom as they looked at Orihime's picture. Looking out the window he could not help but let his mind wander. He was feeling slightly tired from fighting hollows the previous night, he had only been able to grab five hours sleep and he knew that he should have at least nine hours of sleep a night to be fully refreshed and ready to face the next day. Sadly though this had not been the case for quite a while and his sleeping pattern had been thrown right off as he fought hollows, did homework went to school and did all his other normal every day activities.

Subconsciously he placed a hand over the Substitute shinigami badge concealed in his pocket as he thought. Almost as soon as he did so he felt a new reitsu on the verge of his consciousness, and almost as quick as it appeared disappeared. He sighed in relief obviously the town's resident shinigami, that guy with the afro had taken care of it. He was glad that he wouldn't have to run out of school to go take care of one small low level hollow leaving his body lifeless somewhere. Leaving his body just lying somewhere while he went off to deal with hollows often led to lots of problems and quite a few time people had called an ambulance when they saw his body apparently not breathing and seeming quite dead and lifeless.

Uryū, Chad and Orihime had also felt the faint reitsu of the hollow appear and had tensed, visibly relaxing and casting small glances at each other and Ichigo as they felt it disappear. There had been way too many hollows around lately and Ichigo was not the only one who went out to fight them, lots of times they accompanied him as well. Other times one or more of his friends were left to cover for him when he jumped out of his body. Seeing a body limp and unmoving generally aroused a lot of panic in people and led to some very awkward questions. Ichigo was a very irresponsible person when it came to his body often not even thinking to hide it before he rushed out to fight.

Ichigo's friends were constantly admonishing Ichigo for his poor treatment of his body and telling him that he should use Kon more often instead of his badge. Kon the modsoul, who inhabited the body of a small plushie lion most of the time, hated it when Ichigo forced his hand down his throat to pull out the soul candy to swallow so that Kon could cover for him and Ichigo hated putting his hand down the lion's throat just as much as Kon did. However it was much more convenient for Ichigo afterwards if he used Kon as then there were less awkward situations to deal with afterwards.

Kon loved women especially Rukia ho he called 'nee san' and Orihime. The ones that he liked the most often had the biggest breasts and tried to spend most of the time he was in Ichigo's body trying to get close to them to flirt. This of course often led to Ichigo's body not being in the exact same condition that he had left it in, Kon often receiving several beatings from the various girls that he cracked on to.

Ichigo sighed and swung his head around to face the front of the classroom as their homeroom teacher walked in the door, greeting her class in a friendly voice before marking attendance.

Lunchtime did not come soon enough for Ichigo who was thoroughly bored and on edge from the day. Class coupled with several spikes of reitsu was enough to put him on edge. Thankfully all the hollows that had popped up had been quickly dealt with and did not require him to jump out of his body to deal with them.

Making their way up to the roof Chad and Ichigo were greeted by their usual group of friends. Mizurio, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru and some others were all their, even Uryū had come to join the group. Uryū had never normally been in their group but ever since rescuing Rukia from her execution in Soul Society he had joined them more and more. He still maintained that since Ichigo was a Shinigami and he was a Quincy that they were enemies and not friends, but everyone who was aware of what truly went on in Karakura knew that the two got along fairly well.

Ichigo sat down and took out his lunch. He looked over to see what Orihime had brought to school for her lunch and saw her with a loaf of bread and red bean paste as well as several other kinds of food that he did not want to even imagine what they were. That girl had the weirdest taste in food and was always trying to get others to try it out which of course they always politely and fervently refused.

Sitting back against the side of the building eating his lunch he tried to enter in the conversation that Keigo was having with Mizurio about a new video that was coming out in stores soon. After a few minutes however he decide that the topic of conversation wasn't really all that appealing and sat back to deal with the thoughts that were clustering in the back of his mind.

It had been almost two and a half months since his last run in with Grimmjow. That wasn't to say that he missed the teal haired Espada's presence but it did make him more than a little wary. Until lately he had been popping up quite frequently, at least once a week to fight him and know it left him wondering just what was going on. He highly doubted that the Bastard had gotten himself killed and it had seemed highly unlikely to Ichigo that Grimmjow would stop coming to harass him, he seemed to enjoy it way too much, but obviously it seemed as if he were wrong. He fervently hopped that this did not single the start of a new plan by Aizen and that the final confrontation between him and the shinigammi would be taking place soon, he knew that soul society was not as ready as they hoped to be.

"Oy Ichigo"

He turned around to see Chad and noticed that the others were already packing up to go inside, lunch time was over and the bell was already ringing. Ichigo had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had totally missed it.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Chad" Ichigo said, standing up brushing off his pants as he prepared to follow his friends in.

Ichigo's day ended uneventfully, he finished school and came home kicking his father in the face when he welcomed his son home with his normal enthusiastic attack. He ignored Isshin's proud and tearful exclamations about how he was getting stronger and his rants to the wall sized poster of his wife and Ichigo and his sister's mother Masaki. He greeted his two sisters Yuzu and Karin before disappearing up to his room to complete the homework that he had acquired over the day.

Kon wasn't there when he walked into his room and threw his bag down onto the floor, Ichigo didn't care, and he was probably off somewhere spying on girls. There was nothing much to worry about the modsoul could take care of himself fine, not that he could get into much trouble in his pulshie form anyway Ichigo thought or maybe rather hoped.

Ichigo sat down at his desk and pulled out his maths text book, opening it to the relevant section and sighing, he didn't like maths all that much even though he could get through it alright and the majority of the time anyway it made sense to him. Completing the questions was rather tedious work and Ichigo wondered why he even had to bother to learn half the stuff that the forced them too anyway, what practical use would it ever be to him anyway?

He had managed to get an hour and a half's worth of work done when his badge went off its cry of "Hollow, Hollow, Hollow" ringing in his ears. He felt the reitsu of a Garganta being opened; a powerful hollow had come through. His body fell haphazardly so that it fell on the bed, because he was at home and didn't want to worry his sisters if they happened to come up to his room he shifted it so that it was lying properly on the bed looking like he was asleep.

He opened the window and leapt put into the cool air, the sun was setting casting a pleasant pink and yellow glow over the town as Ichigo raced over the rooftops toward where he had felt the burst of reitsu. As he ran however it slowly dawned on him that the reitsu felt strangely familiar.

* * *

**Hey sorry if the characters seem a bit OCC, I can't really help it. Anyway please R&R, thanx.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Wow I just realised that some parts of my third chapter weren't quite as good as they could have been; I guess that's what you get when you write at midnight. I'm not that pleased with this chapter either for that matter, when I finish the story I might come back and fix this one up. Anyway here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy! **

**WARNING: Lemon (my first attempt by the way *shrugs not sure how it will turn out*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. **

**

* * *

A Change of Heart**

**Chapter IV**

_Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo up against the wall, smirking at the sound that the Shinigami made as his back connected with the hard surface. _

"_Grimm" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow crushed his lips into his. Ichigo's hands snaked up around Grimmjow's neck and into Grimmjow's hair pulling him closer. Grimmjow flicked his tongue across Ichigo's lip, he smirked as the teen gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the cavern of his mouth loving the taste of the other male. Grimmjow and Ichigo battled for dominance which Grimmjow won of course. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow's hands moved up his body exploring, then slipped underneath his shirt._

_Grimmjow broke their kiss leaving Ichigo to moan in protest. Grimmjow made soothing noises to the berry as he trailed kisses along Ichigo's jaw then the sensitive area of his neck. Ichigo shuddered at the contact pressing himself closer to the teal haired Espada. _

"_Grimm...I want...I..."_

"_Yes Ichi, what do you want?"Grimmjow murmured seductively, his tongue flicking over the boys earlobe, "You know that I can't do anything until you tell me what you want"_

_Ichigo let out a sweet moan as Grimmjow kissed him once again, "I want you" he managed to get out between kisses and sounds of pleasure he was making. _

"_Good enough Ichi. Good enough" Grimmjow growled as he stroked Ichigo's length. Teasingly he removed his hands and slipped Ichigo's shirt off then grinning mischievously he ran his tongue over Ichigo's chest his mouth closing over one of his nipples. He smirked as Ichigo whimpered in delight at the sensation that Grimmjow was causing him to feel. His hand sneaked into the band of the others boxers pulling them and his pants down simultaneously. He stared at the boy's already hard member dripping with pre cum and lowered his head. Ichigo gasped, and then moaned as he was overcome with satisfaction as Grimmjow deep throated him. _

"_Grimm..."_

_Grimmjow sat up and glared at his shinigami in satisfaction; he offered three fingers to Ichigo who dutifully took them in his mouth covering them in saliva._

_Slowly he removed his fingers and lightly touched Ichigo's entrance. The boy gasped, a shudder running through his body at the pleasing sensation that followed. _

_A gasp of pain came from Ichigo however when he inserted the second finger then the third. Apologetically he kissed his shinigami, calming him down and relaxing him. Then Ichigo let out a cry as Grimmjow's fingers brushed up against his prostrate. Grimmjow smirked and made the same action with his fingers, Ichigo bucked his hips towards him wantonly. He whimpered as Grimmjow removed his fingers but calmed down as he felt Grimmjow's length at his entrance. He gasped again as Grimmjow entered him and started to move. Grimmjow grinned dam he was tight. Ichigo cried out in pleasure and begged him to move faster. Grimmjow teased him for a bit, almost pulling out before slamming back in and moving faster than before. _

"_I'm gonna come" Ichigo cried and released as Grimmjow pumped his member. Grimmjow followed, releasing a few moments later inside him. _

Grimmjow sat up belt upright in his bed his dream fresh in his mind, the tent like structure visible under his sheets conformation of what he had experienced. Damm, what the fuck was wrong with him, dreaming and lusting over that brat of a shinigami. He had better taste than that surely; he wasn't in love with the boy by any means he told himself, he couldn't possibly be. He was just interested in fucking the boy, screwing him until he screamed out in ecstasy.

Shit. Shit. He was fucking screwed and he knew it, it definitely was not normal to want to be screwing your enemy, if he wanted to fuck something there were plenty of other in Hueco Mundo who would be more than willing for a good screw with him. He knew that and yet even after and during he could not get the image of a certain orange haired shinigami out of his mind.

Bloody hell, screw this he thought, throwing off the sheet he made his way to the shower and commenced cleaning himself up and let the water wash over his body drowning out his thoughts.

The teal haired Espada had been dreaming constantly about Ichigo ever since his last fight with him and each time the dreams became more vivid and explicit in their nature. Sometimes he even found himself daydreaming about him at random points during the day. In an attempt to make the dreams stop he had creased his regular trips to the world of the living. His logic was simple if he did not see Ichigo then he would forget about him and go back to wanting to kill him instead of fuck him. This plan did not appear to be working however; instead the problem was growing incredibly worse as the time went on.

Gin that annoying fox faced ass hole suspected something was wrong with him, knew something was different. He hadn't said anything to anyone only alluded to it in brief whenever he talked with Grimmjow when they were alone. Grimmjow was so frustrated and wanted to punch his face in but that would not go down well for him and he knew it so he took his anger and frustration out by duelling with his fraccion and sparring with the other Espada.

It had been a while since he had visited the real world and it was causing Grimmjow almost physical pain to stay away, all he knew was that he was going to keel over or at the very least go crazy if he did not see that stupid shinigami soon. He debated over whether to actually go or not, he did not know what kind of action he would take once he got there or if he would even be able to control himself once he felt Ichigo. It would probably do him no good if he pounced on him right away. Another thing that he had to consider was what the shinigami's own reaction would be to the extremely horny Grimmjow, there was no way that he would just roll over like a good little bitch and let him fuck him, that was for sure. He would be disgusted and Grimmjow wondered if he would even be able to get close enough to even touch him without be skewered by his sword. The boy probably wouldn't even stand around long enough for Grimmjow to be able to talk to him, not that talking could ever amount to anything in this kind of situation anyway. Ichigo hated him and wanted to kill him and so did he, or at least he was supposed to, though now he wasn't so sure. What did he want to do more, he asked himself screw the little strawberry or kill him. He honestly did not know and it killed him, he knew what the obvious answer was- kill him- but his body had other ideas, he wasn't quite sure which desire was stronger- which would win.

Fuck. Fuck it, screw everything. There was no denying what his body wanted to do, which was to fuck that orange haired shinigami until he made him scream, he would go crazy if he didn't go to the real world soon and face that desire. Suddenly grinning as he made up his mind he dressed and walked out of his rooms determined to get in some practice before leaving. He hadn't had a truly good fight in at least two months which was roughly how long he hadn't seen Ichigo in he calculated.

Coming back from fighting with his fraccion, in which he had ended up killing one who he viewed as utterly hopeless he ran into Gin. He cursed silently, the ex-shinigami always showed up at the worst of times and places.

"Ah evening Grimmjow, you seem remarkably better than you have been lately. May I enquire as to why this may be?"

"None of your business" Grimmjow snapped back, turning his back and walking off, away from the man and his insane smile.

"Hmm... Don't go getting yourself into any trouble Grimmjow" he warned the retreating figure, "I wouldn't want anything unpleasant to have to happen to you"

Grimmjow ignored him and upon reaching his own rooms locked the door hurriedly changed and then opened the garganta into the living world which without even a second of hesitation stepped through.

_Ichigo here I come. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Anyway remember to R&R. I accept anonymous reviews by the way. **


	5. Chapter V

**I would like to thank all the people who have read my story and all those who have reviewed, favourited it or put it on their alert list. Ok, so here's the fifth chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I only own this story, nothing else. **

**

* * *

**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter V**

God he wanted to fuck him. He wanted to take him right then and there out in the open; it wasn't like any of the humans could see them anyway but the thought of people watching them turned him on slightly. Shit. Shit, he had to remember to keep calm, play it cool Grimmjow he reminded himself, just act like your normal bloodthirsty (and at the moment extremely horny) self.

Ichigo looked so dam hot in his shinigami robes though; his bright orange hair and piercing brown eyes as well as his trademark frown made Grimmjow shiver as he thought of reaching out to touch that perfection that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Fuck, he was so screwed. Damm it all, his body was telling him to take him but his mind, the logic part that was still working was telling him to wait, that it would be so much better if the kid actually consented. Grimmjow had no idea in hell how he could possibly get the kid to agree to that though. The idea of a shinigami and an Espada having any kind of relationship other than the obvious- I hate you, you hate me, lets fight until someone kills the other – was just purely insane and wrong. Yet Grimmjow wanted just that, it was twisted and it was definitely mad, making no logical sense whatsoever but he wanted, no he knew he needed to fuck that stupid shinigami Ichigo senseless.

Ichigo had appeared in the park just a few moments before; his gaze had quickly scanned the area for the hollow that his badge was telling was there, the hollow which he assumed must be at least an arrancar or Espada. His gaze quickly locked onto the image of Grimmjow who was starring right back up at him. Now at least he knew why the reistu had felt so familiar to him, he hadn't recognised it straight away because he had it seemed partially forgotten it due to Grimmjow's long and unexplained absence. It occurred to Ichigo that there was something different about the Teal haired Espada that night, though he could not pin point it and figured that it was nothing important. He had come here to fight and that was what he was going to do.

Grimmjow smirked when he noticed that Ichigo had seen him, the shinigami's eyes were blazing and to Grimmjow he looked irresistible.

"Been waiting for ya Kurosaki, what took ya so long?" He smirked addressing Ichigo who was in the process of pulling Zangetsu from his back.

Ichigo growled, "Haven't seen you in a while, though you'd gone and died or something"

"Yeah well, I'm just a busy guy ya know?" Grimmjow shrugged, he stared at Ichigo's zanpakuto, "What cha doing with that Ichi?"

"What?" he frowned as Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him making him feel as he were incredibly stupid.

"I mean, what do you plan on doin' with that li'l ol' zanpakuto of yours of course" Grimmjow replied smirking as he accentuated each word carefully and slowly as if her were speaking to a small child.

Ichigo was growing frustrated, this was not the way that things normally worked and it was throwing him off balance. Normally Grimmjow showed up taunted him then immediately attacked. This was different, this was wrong and strange, he didn't like the change of pace and wondered what had actually happened to Grimmjow in his absence that made him act differently. And calling him Ichi, what the hell was up with that!? The only thing that Grimmjow ever called him was a wide range of insults, Shinigami, Kurosaki and sometimes albeit rarely Ichigo.

Fine then, no use thinking over it, the sick bastard was probably just trying out a new method to trick him that was all.

It was a good thing that the park was almost empty, there were only a few people there and they were far enough away that any fight that broke out now wouldn't impact them. None of the other's present had any reitsu either so they could not see the strange sight that was a shinigami and an Espada who were particular noticeable because of their unusual hair colour.

Raising his sword he charged at the grinning teal haired Espada.

Grimmjow grinned; his shinigami had decided to fight him huh? He could go for that too...

Their swords clashed, Grimmjow pulling his out to block a blow from Ichigo that came from behind. Ichigo sprung back, circling Grimmjow looking for an opening. Grimmjow smirked and attacked hoping to catch Ichigo off guard... he had no such luck.

Ichigo attacked relentlessly, he was almost loathe to admit it but he had missed regularly fighting with the Espada, he was the only one that he could have a really good workout with. He trained of course but normally he had to do so alone as all of his shinigami friends were back in soul society, even Rukia and Urahara was normally to 'busy', though he did let him use his shop's underground training room. Fighting against the low level hollows that showed up in Karakura regularly posed no challenge and it only took him a few seconds to dispatch them.

Grimmjow attacked back just as fiercely as Ichigo was attacking him, he enjoyed seeing Ichigo try so hard and admired the way that the boy fought, the way that he just looked too god dam sexy than was for his own good, it really made Grimmjow want to jump him all that more.

"Shit, Shinigami would you stop doing that to me"

Ichigo snorted, "Not bloody likely, what's the point of you coming here for a fight, if I don't try to kick your arse?"

So he had totally missed the entire point of his question Grimmjow thought. It didn't matter it was so vague, how was Ichigo to know that seeing him, fighting him like this was making him lust after him. Grimmjow was amazed that he didn't already have a hard on, though he was thankful, it would be too hard to fight then.

"Trying to beat me? You haven't even used your Bankai, what's wrong with you? Why don't you give it all you've got huh?"

Ichigo growled, fine Grimmjow wanted to se just how powerful he really was then he would show him. He swung his sword around, "Bankai!"

Grimmjow smirked again then stared as Ichigo brought his hand up in front of his face and watch transfixed as a mask slowly formed over Ichigo's face. That was new and different, if he didn't know better than that he would swear that it was a hollow mask. Impossible, or was it, he was a hollow who had gained the powers of a shinigami so how come the shinigami couldn't do the same thing then in reverse, a shinigami gaining the powers of a hollow.

"Kurosaki, what is that?"

"You like?" He asked. Grimmjow noticed intrigued that his voice had changed slightly. His doubled edged voice seemed almost animalistic and it was filled with what seemed to be malice, though it was only a small portion of it that seemed so.

"A hollow mask" it was a statement but also it was a question. Grimmjow was shocked for a moment but he had no time to think as Ichigo suddenly appeared before him, Shit he moved fast, Grimmjow hadn't even seen him move, he was faster than he normally was, the hollow mask greatly increasing his powers.

"You wanted it to get serious" he said as he let out a black getsuga tenshou from his sword. Grimmjow swiftly dodged his attack and came at him with one of his own. He noticed that Ichigo did not seem to want him to get close to his mask and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh Kurosaki" he muttered under his breath, "I have you now"

Grimmjow managed to swipe the mask and a small section of it fell away. Ichigo swore under his breath as he continued his relentless attack on the Espada, blocking and parrying the blows that he was receiving and dealing out ones of his own.

The fight was over way too soon, Ichigo's mask crumbled and he was left with just his regular shinigami powers. Using the mask had taken a lot out of him and he cursed himself, he hadn't even managed to win yet, granted Grimmjow was beat up and bleeding heavily but he was in just about the same condition himself.

"Wow Shinigami that was a good fight" Grimmjow said standing straight and taking a step closer to the teen who was bent over in exhaustion using his sword to stay standing, the same kind of position that Grimmjow had just been in.

Ichigo grunted in response and looked at him, his eyes saying 'this isn't over' and Grimmjow knew that no, no it was not, not by a long shot and if he had anything to do with it he and Ichigo would be having a lot more run ins.

"You know Ichigo" he said leaning in close to the shinigami, "You look really sexy at the moment, that mask of yours really surprised me though, I liked it, made the fight more interesting" he stood back for a moment before continuing, "although..." he seemed to be thinking hard, "You definitely look a lot hotter without it"

Grimmjow smirked and turned away, he had seen the expression that crossed the shinigami's face and it had been priceless, disgust, confusion and a hint of something else maybe? Something that he couldn't quite identify but made him think that Ichigo might not at all be opposed to the idea of a guy finding him hot.

* * *

**So what did you guys think was it alright? Please R&R, any comments that you have to make or suggestions would be welcome, if you have a question I will try and answer it for you. **


	6. Chapter VI

**You have probably noticed by now that my story is slightly AU.*SPOILERS FOR ANIME AND MANGA* I'm not going to have Orihime be kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo and Grimmjow doesn't lose his arm, unless I decide to add something similar in later of course *grins evilly as she gets a sudden idea* of course that probably won't happen...**

**Anyway here's the sixth chapter for you all. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I only own this story, nothing else. If I did own it there would definitely be yaoi. **

**

* * *

**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter VI**

At school the next day Ichigo walked in and sat in his usual seat only muttering a short hello to his friends as the greeted him. It was obvious right away that something was going on and they were all extremely curious to know what it was.

It was the last class of the day, English and Ichigo was staring at a blank spot on the wall, the same spot that he had been staring at for the last half hour.

Orihime looked at Ichigo; he looked like he was thinking about something quite hard and she couldn't help but wonder what it was. She then looked over at Uryū who she had noticed was also staring at the orange haired teen as well, he was wearing a similar look to what she supposed must be on her own face. It was a puzzled look and one that showed maybe somewhat a hint of concern for the other boy. Orihime smiled at this, boys were so funny, she knew that Ichigo and Uryū were friends even though Uryū consistently denied that fact as since Ichigo was a shinigami and he was a Quincy they were enemies.

Orihime was really worried about Ichigo; the truth was that she loved him. She hadn't actually confessed her feelings to him yet, she was too scared to and she didn't know what exactly Ichigo felt for her, they were friends now and she didn't want to do anything that may jeopardize that fact. She figured that it was better to have Ichigo in her life as a friend than tell him her feelings and have everything become awkward between them if he didn't feel the same way. Even if they were just friends, they were good friends and she wanted to help him with whatever it was he was thinking so hard about. She just knew that it was something that was really confusing and troubling him by the expression on his face. Was it something to do with him being a shinigami, she wondered. Had Aizen tried something? No, if he had then she would know about it, it was something else, but what....

Ichigo could feel that someone was staring at him, possibly more than one person, their eyes seemed to bore into him and he shifted in his seat as the uncomfortable sensation of being stared at got to his nerves. He could just turn around and glare at them to stop, but he really felt as though he didn't have enough energy to do anything other than think about his predicament.

What was with that cocky bastard, what the hell did he think he was doing messing with him like this, suddenly telling him that he thought that he was sexy, that he was hot! Now Ichigo had no problems with being called hot by a guy, his own personal opinion on the matter was that love was love, whether it is between a guy and a girl or two girls or two boys. The fact that Grimmjow had called him either of those things was what disturbed him. Grimmjow was one of his biggest adversaries apart from Aizen, he was a bloodthirsty maniac and he was messing with him. He had no idea what the hell the Espada could possibly be getting from all this, making Ichigo all confused. Was it all some kind of plan to throw him off balance so he could defeat him next time they met or was there something else going on in that warped, twisted mind of his? Damm it why did everything in life have to be so hard? It should be simple and easy some of the time at least, times like now, so he could know just what the hell Grimmjow was thinking.

As the final bell for the day rang Ichigo slowly got up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom without a goodbye to his friends. Orihime stared after him_, Ichigo..._she though _what is troubling you so much? _She wished again that she knew.

...

Uryū looked up as he felt the faint reitsu close by, it was a hollow, not a very powerful one granted but still a hollow. He didn't know what was up with Ichigo lately but he wasn't going to bet that the shinigami would deal with the hollow. He grinned, he was a Quincy and it was his duty to get rid of hollows, Ichigo had been taking care of most of the hollows lately and he was feeling annoyed at him just a little bit. This hollow was close, much closer to him than to Ichigo surely, he felt energized just by the thought of going to fight it.

Ichigo also felt the hollow as it popped up, his shinigami badge confirming what he already knew. For a moment he tensed, Grimmjow flooding through his mind, he relaxed a second later when he registered the fact that the reitsu wasn't familiar and definitely not powerful enough to be him. He was still far away though; he had almost made it back home from school. He was only one block away; he would dump his body at home then deal with the hollow.

Uryū arrived at the spot where he had felt the reistu and saw two low level hollows chasing after the spirit of a man who was running away. The man looked scared and frightened as the ugly looking hollows gave chase. Uryū sighed and pulled on his bow. He felt the bow tense, then he let the arrow fly, quickly followed by another. The arrows both made their respective targets and the hollow's vanished. He lowered his bow feeling pleased, then he felt another reitsu and noticed that more and more hollows were appearing, hundreds of them, all low level ones but their number was steadily growing.

Arrow after arrow was released from the Quincy's bow yet the number of hollows did not seem to be getting any smaller. Uryū was slightly annoyed, to his reasoning Ichigo should have felt the reitsu and been on his way here already and offering his assistance. Truth be told they were overwhelming him, his bow was a long range weapon and he was surrounded by hollow making it hard to move as efficiently as he would have liked. Several of them had already managed to cut him, one of the cuts he could feel was quite deep and was bleeding profusely. He ignored it though; he could not afford to be distracted at the present time.

Ichigo had been slightly delayed due to his own hollow problem; he had encountered two of them which he had dealt with before racing onwards to where he could feel the growing amount of reitsu.

"Took your time" Uryū said as Ichigo joined him and started to help him. With the both of them working together it began to become noticeable that what they were doing was having some effect, the number of hollows was starting to grow steadily smaller.

The hollows were finally gone, the last one finished off as Ichigo cracked its mask with Zangetsu. He turned to Uryū to say something but stoped his mouth shocked. Uryū's wound was obviously more severe than he had realised and he had lost allot of blood, his skin was a deathly pale and he was swaying on his feet.

"Uryū!" Ichigo shouted as the other boy fainted, blood seeping out of his wound and pooling in a small puddle on the ground.

* * *

**What did you think? Remember to R&R. I just love getting reviews, i smile whenever i get one! :)  
**


	7. Chapter VII

**Wow chapter number seven! Originally I was going to have this part and chapter 6 as one chapter but then I though, Na... I'll just update what I got so that all you lovely readers have something to read. **

**I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, I know that might be kind of annoying for some people but I like them as it means that I can update more frequently... so please be patient with me and enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; it would be awesome if I could though. **

**

* * *

**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter VII**

Ichigo stood panicked, why hadn't the idiot said anything? How come he hadn't noticed how hurt Uryū was? He picked up the other boy in his arms thankful that Uryū wasn't too heavy and used his shunpo; there was only one place that he could think of to take the wounded Quincy and that was Urahra's Shop.

Urahara it seemed had known that they were coming. Ichigo could never figure out how hat and clogs knew everything that he did, but he had to admit that it was darn useful at times. The shopkeeper was standing outside his shop; his dark blue eyes were shadowed by his hat but were trained on the shinigami from the moment he came within seeing range of the shop.

Urahara took one look at the wounded Quincy in Ichigo's arms and called for Tessai who immediately came out of the shop and took Uryū. Ichigo watched as Tessai took the other boy knowing that he would be taken good care of and be healed soon.

"So Ichigo, what ya been up to?" the shopkeeper grinned as he hid his smile behind his fan which he had popped open. Ichigo stared at the shopkeeper a while before answering, he was sure that Urahara knew something.

Ichigo scowled at him, "Training, kicking hollow butt" he paused, "oh and school" he tacked on as an afterthought. Really to Ichigo school seemed pretty much immaterial compared to the other things that were going on at the moment. Yes hollows were definitely at the top of the list.

"Same as always then? That's good, now why don't we bring this little party inside the shop."

Ichigo followed the shopkeeper noticing a flash or red disappear around the doorway, sure enough when he entered the shop he saw Jinta and Ururu standing there. He said a quick hello before following Urahara's lead and sitting down in what was the living room of the shop that doubled as Urahara's residence.

The black cat that was Yoruichi padded into the room a few seconds latter giving a cursory glance at Ichigo then retracing her steps back out of the room. A few moments later she returned in her human form of a dark skinned woman with long purple hair tied up in a pony tail at the back of her head, she was wearing as usual her standard attire of an orange shirt and black stretch pants.

"Hey Ichigo!" she greeted him, leaning against the wall, arms crossed in a relaxed manner as she looked him in the eye. She smiled, "I didn't want to change back in here in case I gave you a heart attack, and it was so funny the last time that I changed in front of you, poor little Ichigo, you went so red!" She laughed as Ichigo's face turned a shade of red that matched his hair and furiously looked away from the woman in frount of him.

Urahara looked away as he snapped open his fan to hide the smile that was forming on his face, "my, my, Ichigo you are so innocent aren't you?"

Ichigo scowled and glared daggers at the shopkeeper and tried hastily to change the subject over to something other than t he current topic which was making fun at his own expense.

"So how's Uryū? Will he be alright soon?"

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable Ichigo while I go and see how our Quincy friend is doing, Tessai should have nearly finished healing him by now, though I bet that he will probably have to rest for a little while" Urahara got up in one quick flowing movement and breezed out the doorway.

Yoruichi smiled as she watched her old friend get up and leave to check on Uryū, she knew that the boy would be alright and that none of them had to worry about him. She looked at where Ichigo was sitting the trademark frown on his face and smiled, she knew just the conversation to have with the scowling boy.

"So Ichigo, tell me have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Ichigo spluttered, "Wait...what! How is that any of your business!?"

"Oh I'm just curious" she said mischievously her golden eyes flashing as she took in the sight of the orange headed teen as he tried to figure out a way to avoid the topic. Poor Ichigo she thought to herself he was just too sweet and innocent, and way too easy to tease.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend"

"Oh really..."

"Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" Urahara walked into the room a grin on his face.

Yoruichi stopped her interrogation of Ichigo, "Of course not" she replied smoothly, a small smile playing in the corners of her lips, "So how's Uryū then?"

"Oh he's perfectly fine, he's just resting for the moment, if you want Ichigo you can go speak to him..."

Ichigo hardly gave Urahara time to finish his entrance as he flashed through the door, going as fast as he could without using shunpo.

Urahara grinned at his friend, "Yoruichi"

"Kisuke" she replied as he just shook his head and smiled, he knew what she had been up to while he was out of the room.

Uryū sat up as Ichigo entered the room pushing his glasses up on his nose with one finger and looked over at Ichigo.

"Yo! Uryū, what's up? You feeling any better now?"

"Yeah, sorry that I fainted but you know that it's your fault for not getting there on time"

Ichigo felt guilty but annoyed at the same time as he listened to Uryū's statement, he had saved Uryū's life, so what did the stupid Quincy have to gripe about!?

Uryū stared at the shinigami who was silent and continued, "Thank you though for getting me to Urahara Ichigo, I'll be fine now if you wanted to get back home, I'm just supposed to rest for a little while according to Tessai and Urahara"

Ichigo nodded, "yeah sure I just wanted to make sure that you were ok before I took off and all". Ichigo knew that Uryū was actually grateful and was annoyed at his self for not being able to deal with all of the hollows on his own because of his stupid Quincy pride.

Uryū gave Ichigo a wry smile and said, "Uh huh, don't worry then I'll make sure that I show up for school tomorrow"

Ichigo nodded and turned around leaving the other boy to rest and heal in peace; he was in good hands at the shop. Exiting the room where Uryū was resting he was acutely aware that he was being watched by Urahara, "so Ichigo, going home now?"

Ichigo watched Urahara silently for a moment, "yeah, I think that I will"

"See you later then Ichigo" he said and walked away, his green coat swirling around him as he turned and disappeared away down the hallway, Ichigo was momentarily puzzled, he had been sure that he was going to ask him to hang around and train or something. Then he felt a reitsu that he immediately recognised as belonging to Grimmjow and tensed. Damm, this was not what he needed at the moment, what was that slimy bastard going to try and pull on him now. He wished that he could just ignore the Espada's presence but he knew that was impossible, what the Teal haired arrancar did something to harm something or someone. "Seriously, what the hell showing up now, calling me Sexy! The pure nerve of that bastard"

"Oooh! Ichigo someone called you sexy! Who? Does Ichigo have someone who likes him?" Ichigo realised that too late that he had said the last part of his musings out loud and that Urahara had heard him and turned around. Gods, could anything be worse than this!? Ichigo didn't think that it possibly could. Urahara smiled again hiding behind his fan that he snapped open, eyes wide under the brim of the hat that he always wore over his pale blonde hair.

Ichigo growled, "Shut up" turning away in embarrassment, "I got'a go deal with this hollow" he then took off using Shunpo to get away faster not willing to be caught up in whatever conversation would stem from his outburst, he could feel Urahara's eyes on his back as he sped away and wondered what the man thought about him now.

...

Grimmjow smiled in anticipation as he stepped out into the human world; soon he knew that he would be seeing Ichigo. He wondered how his confession of just how hot he thought that the shinigami was had affected him, he licked his lips as he though and rested in up against the wall of the building that he was currently standing on, the rooftop giving him a clear view so that he could see for miles around.

Ichigo appeared using shunpo to get to his destination faster, his heart was beating erratically and he tried to get it to slow down but he was anxious he had no idea what to expect from Grimmjow. He decided on a course of action, no clever witty banter, just attack fast and give him no time to think at all and everything would be ok and work itself out from there.

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo attacked, swinging zangetsu at his head as soon as he came within a close enough range. Grimmjow smirked and dodged it effortlessly; he hadn't even drawn out his own zanpakutou. Ichigo snarled as he rained down more blows to the Espada which were dodged just as easily as the first.

"What's the matter Shinigami, you seem flustered"

Ichigo wished with all his might that he could wipe that smirk off his enemies face. He didn't answer and shunpo'ed so that he was directly behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow knew instinctively where ichigo had appeared and shifted his stance as Ichigo thrust forward with his sword in an attempt to catch him off guard.

Enough playing, Grimmjow drew his own zanpakutou Pantera and used it to block the shinigami. He played around for a few moments not being serious and he could tell that his lack of participation was frustrating Ichigo to no end. He caught a blow from Ichigo with his sword and thrust back a maniac grin on his face. Ichigo flew back under Grimmjow's powerful counter blow and hit the wall of the building. Grimmjow gave him no chance to rest however immediately coming up his face leeringly close to the orange heads. Ichigo was alarmed by what he saw was in his enemy's eyes recognising lust as it flashed in the Espada's eyes and filled them as he looked at the trapped boy.

Grimmjow smirked and licked his lips as he leaned his face in closer to the Shinigami's noting t he panic that he saw in Ichigo's face. Slowly he leaned in further and crushed his lips into Ichigo's and kissed him.

Ichigo was too surprised to do anything; he simply stood there and let Grimmjow kiss him. A small part of his mind cursed him, he was letting Grimmjow steal his first kiss, the other part of his mind was in turmoil as emotions flooded the surface, he was disgusted that his enemy was kissing him and was confused as to the reason why, the other part of himself he hated, the part that liked the sensation of Grimmjow's lips against his own and wanted to kiss him back.

Grimmjow passed his tongue along Ichigo's lips and ichigo gasped in response letting Grimmjow plunge his tongue into the shinigami's mouth and begin to explore the warm moist cavern. Ichigo's tongue responded on its own immediately flicking out as Grimmjow's tongue brushed past it.

No. No, NO! Ichigo started struggling; this could not be happening to him, he could not be standing here kissing his enemy. He pushed back against Grimmjow's chest and felt the Espada respond drawing back.

"Hmm Ichi, you taste nice!" he ran his tongue over his lips as he stared at Ichigo who was looking rather shocked and disgusted at himself, "This is enough for now, but I'll be back" he grinned wickedly and ran off leaving Ichigo feeling rather stunned.

Ichigo sank to his knees and remained still as his mind shut down and tried to contemplate what had just happened to him. He was kissed. He was kissed by his enemy. He was kissed by Grimmjow. Grimmjow, why had Grimmjow of all people kissed him? Did... No. No. Did Grimmjow like him?! No that was impossible Grimmjow was an Espada, one of Aizen's lackeys, an enemy, A Hollow!

Were the Espada even capable of having feelings? Ichigo supposed that it was possible as he knew that they felt hate, but to go to the extent of having feelings of... of what, how did Grimmjow see him... it wasn't that he liked Ichigo, of course not, it was nothing other than lust. But why him, why him Ichigo Kurosaki?

Slowly after a while Ichigo was able to think properly again and stood up. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Slowly he started to run and then crossing over the rooftops made his way home.

* * *

**Ok so I was slower than normal on updating this chapter and I have to apologize in advance as I have exams soon that I am studying for so I may not be updating as much.... I love writing though and so this will probably not make much difference! *Giggles* I am soo irresponsible! Lol, but I don't care! Na, I'll pass them and do awesome! (I am so modest).**

**Anyway as always please remember to R&R (which means please review people!) ;)  
**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Here's the eighth chapter of my story. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so just for you is an extra long chapter. I hope that you find this chapter acceptable because lately I've been having a mild case of writers block! I hate writers block as I'm sure everyone does. **

**WARNING: Lemon/ Lime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**

* * *

A Change of Heart**

**Chapter VIII**

Wow, kissing Ichigo had felt amazing! Grimmjow had never felt that much satisfaction from kissing another person in his entire life as a hollow or when he was alive. Kissing Ichigo had been so good and he wanted to kiss him again until both their lips were swollen, he wanted to take him and have his way with him, he wanted to fuck him. Actually no he could wait to take him because for reasons that he wasn't quite sure of or even acknowledged he wanted the orange haired shinigami to want him as well, to let him fuck him, just forcing himself on the berry would give him no pleasure at all.

Grimmjow smirked and ran a finger over his lips, still remembering the taste of Ichigo's lips; it had been a more than welcome surprise when Ichigo had kissed him back and he couldn't wait to see the orange haired shinigami again. Ironically Ichigo had tasted just like strawberries; yes Ichigo really did live up to the meaning of his name which was strawberry, of course though Ichigo did not like this translation of his name saying that 'Ichi' meant first and 'go' meant guardian.

Yes Grimmjow just knew from the way that Ichigo had reacted that he would be getting his little strawberry soon and then he could fuck him as much as he liked. Until Ichigo was his though he would just have to continue to play with him, each time going further and further, maybe the next time he saw the shinigami he would give him much more than a simple kiss. Next time he saw the shinigami he was sure that Ichigo would be much more receptive of his advances.

Turning into his room at Las Noches Grimmjow did not notice a certain fox faced ex-shinigami watching him from the shadows a wide smirk marking his features. Yes Gin knew that the sexta Espada was up to something and he knew that if he played his cards right then this could pan out to be very beneficial to him in the long run. This was something that he could possibly hold as leverage against Grimmjow in the future.

...

Ichigo woke from what had been a very disturbing dream to see a tent in the front of his pants; obviously his body had enjoyed the torment that his mind had inflicted upon him. His dream had been a replay of the kiss with Grimmjow which in the circumstances he supposed was not all that worrisome as he supposed it was normal to be mulling over the event in his dream. What was a problem was that fact that the dream had not ended where reality had. What was more was the fact that this was not the first time that he had had this particular dream, every night for a week he had woken up to the sight of his obvious arousal, drenched in sweat from a dream of making out with a very sexy male Espada.

Ichigo groaned and held his head in his hands; he could not really be thinking thoughts like this. He could not really afford to, in all his fifteen years of life he had never shown any interest in anyone whatsoever and now all of a sudden Grimmjow comes along and decides to kiss him, with God knows what intentions; Grimmjow who was a hollow, an Espada and his enemy, the enemy of all his friends and allies in Soul Society.

He turned to look at the alarm clock in his room, the numbers glowed a bright green telling him that it was nearly time to get up and get ready for school. He steeled himself as he got dressed knowing that his father would either come in with a good morning kick or that he would be ambushed coming into the kitchen.

The kick to his head came as he stepped off the last step on the stair case, Ichigo ducked low and Ishiin fell to the ground with a big smile that Ichigo quickly wiped off his face by a swift punch when he tried to ambush his son again.

"Leave Ichigo alone Goat-face and let him eat his breakfast in peace" Karin chastised their father as she rolled her eyes at the two men and continued eating her own breakfast while rolling her soccer ball under her foot.

Ishiin looked upset and immediately went to sob over the poster sized picture of his wife that he refused to take down no matter how much his three children told him that his actions when it concerned the poster were practically mortifying, almost to the point of death.

Ichigo scowled, not at all amused by his father's antics which were quite common, he shared a brief smile for his sisters before grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door, already late for school.

...

His mind had been in turmoil all day, in fact everyday for the past week which under the circumstances was entirely alright. In fact even his friends had noticed that there was something off about him and he was just grateful that they didn't know the reason why.

Now, now he had a plan, it wasn't a very good plan he had to admit, in fact it had several flaws but it was the only one that he could come up with when he didn't dare to ask his friends for help. Hopefully this plan would fix everything that had been troubling him, or at least make everything that was going on clearer in his own mind. He couldn't even imagine talking to his friends about Grimmjow kissing him and calling him sexy and the way that he had responded to that kiss.

Ichigo spotted a girl walking out of a small boutique with a friend. He looked at the girl that he had spotted first she was rather pretty he supposed, long black hair surrounded a heart shaped face with soft blue eyes and a good figure about the same height as Orihime, but lacking the same bust that his friend had, a feature that she had in common with one certain female vice-captain shinigami, Matsumoto.

He walked over his heart pounding in his chest and his mind telling him not to be stupid and to turn around, there had to be a better way to test what he feared-what he already knew in his heart. No he steadied himself, he would do this.

"Umm..."Ichigo stopped before them, the girl and her friend both looking up at him quizzically at his approach. Ichigo was nervous; he didn't know what to do.

Trying not to hesitate Ichigo took another step forward then leaned down and kissed her, it was just a peck on the lips really, an attempt to confirm what he suspected, that he was gay and quite possibly attracted to a certain teal haired sexta Espada; Grimmjow. The girl's lips tasted of bubblegum and Ichigo had to stop his self from shuddering at just how wrong kissing her had felt. Slowly he backed away, "umm, so...sorry" he said hurriedly turning around and fleeing leaving the girl stunned, a raised hand touching her lips.

The girl's friend rushed to her side, standing in front of her she looked into her eyes searchingly trying to make sure that that strange boy hadn't done anything to her friend. Satisfied that her friend was Ok just stunned she whipped around to yell at Ichigo's retreating form "Pervert!"

The girl who Ichigo had kissed slowly dropped her hand to her side, her eyes glazed as she watched his orange hair disappear into the crowd. She didn't even know who he was and was too busy thinking to hear her friend asking her if she was alright.

Ichigo fled, willing his feet to go faster. Damm, that had been such an incredibly stupid idea, how had he even come up with such a plan in the first place, he should have just kissed... No he couldn't have kissed any of the girls that he knew, Tatsuki would have kicked him, Orihime, no he couldn't do that to her she was too innocent, Chizuru it made him shudder even to consider it she was interested in girls- he was sure that it wouldn't work the same way besides she was just way to creepy to even consider kissing, even if it was just to confirm his own sexuality.

He slowed down once he was several streets away; he was very fit so he wasn't even out of breath. He hoped that the girl forgave him for kissing her like that with absolutely no warning; her friend had seemed rather incensed and ready to call security on him.

Kissing that girl hadn't elicited any emotions from him at all and the whole time although he was rather loathe to admit it he had been thinking of a certain someone else.

Suddenly Ichigo flinched as he though he saw a flash of teal hair, the prospect of encountering the Espada was not one that he wanted to dwell on at the moment. He shuddered as he remembered the sensation of Grimmjow's lips against his and the way that his tongue had thrust its way into his mouth, and more than that he refused to acknowledge the way that his body had responded to the kiss.

Quickly he searched through the crowd his eyes flicking erratically over the mass of people milling around the crowded street searching for the one person that he didn't want to see. He sighed in relief when he could not locate Grimmjow, it seemed as if his senses were just a little bit on edge and he had been imagining things. Besides he told himself if Grimmjow was here then surely he would have been able to feel his reitsu. Grimmjow never sealed his reitsu when he came to the real world and wanted to find him. But then again Grimmjow was not at all acting like his usually self lately and Ichigo hated it. He hated that Grimmjow had made him feel that way. He hated it that he had enjoyed it, even just a little bit when Grimmjow had kissed him.

Ichigo continued walking when he determined that Grimmjow was not present, though at the same time as he was grateful he was also a little bit disappointed.

A lone figure stood on the roof of a department store across the road from where Ichigo was walking, he had ducked behind a corner when Ichigo had turned to look in his direction- it would not do for him to be discovered just now. He smirked, soon, very soon though he would reveal himself to Ichigo and then the real fun would begin.

...

Two weeks. Two whole weeks of not seeing that darn Espada Grimmjow. What the hell!? Who the hell did he think he was playing around with, Ichigo hated the fact that he had not seen Grimmjow since two weeks ago when he had kissed him. He hated the fact that Grimmjow had left him stewing over that kiss, all confused and wanting... But wanting what exactly, to kiss Grimmjow again, to fight with him? He wasn't sure.

What Ichigo did know was that every night since he had kissed Grimmjow and especially every night since he had kissed that girl that one day after school he had been having dreams- Very erotic, nosebleed worthy dreams of him and Grimmjow. The night before he had dreamt that Grimmjow had taken him, fucked him until they both comed together and he had screamed in pleasure while calling out Grimmjow's name. To say the dreams were very disturbing but at the same time Ichigo enjoyed them and could almost forget his status as a substitute shinigami and how he _really _felt about Grimmjow.

Ichigo fumed as he tried to concentrate on his homework suffice to say he wasn't being very successful in completing it; his thoughts were too occupied with thoughts of Grimmjow. Then he felt that burning reitsu that could only belong to one person that he knew- Grimmjow.

Without even stopping to think about what he was doing he leapt up and pressed his substitute shinigami badge to his chest and flew out the window.

The place where he had felt the reitsu was not all that far away from his house, he stopped when he felt that he had arrived, even though he could not see the Espada.

He was started when he felt a presence behind him and quickly spun around his hand flying automatically to grip the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Now, now Ichi there's absolutely no need for violence is there?" Grimmjow purred his eyes flashing as he leaned in closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped, a huge intake of air rushing into his lungs as his heart started beating frantically, and here in front of him was the man that he had been having those very erotic lustful dreams about. He was right in front of him and Ichigo was filled with such desire, need and longing that he didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything other than stand still, rooted to the spot.

Grimmjow smirked amused at how he was affecting the shinigami and wondered what Ichigo would do if he decided to kiss him again. Grimmjow made up his mind to kiss Ichigo and fell upon the others lips and kissed him, devouring his lips with his own making Ichigo moan.

He stepped back in satisfaction, pleased at the response that he had managed to elicit from the boy. Ichigo was standing shocked, his eyes had a slightly glazed look in them and it made him look quite sexy in Grimmjow's opinion.

Grimmjow once again captured Ichigo's lips with his own eliciting a sweet moan from the strawberry who immediately responded by kissing him back. Ichigo closed his eyes as the sensation of kissing Grimmjow overwhelmed him filling his head so that he couldn't think of anything else, all he knew was that he wanted this, he wanted Grimmjow to kiss him, he wanted to be close to Grimmjow who was making his body feel things that he had never experienced before. Grimmjow smirked in satisfaction as he pulled back out of the kiss and away from Ichigo. Ichigo his eyes still closed tried to follow him, mewling in desperation as he felt Grimmjow's lips leave his own. He opened his eyes desperately trying to see just where Grimmjow had gone and was placated by another kiss, Grimmjow sweeping his tongue across Ichigo's lips before entwining his tongue with Ichigo's own. Ichigo felt amazing, this sensation of kissing Grimmjow was simply mind-blowing; he could already feel his groin growing hot as Grimmjow's hands wandered downwards, resting on Ichigo's hips and pulling him closer. Ichigo didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and allowed his self to be kissed, when hands started to wander lower though he started and made a squeaking noise.

Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo thought that it was a really seductive sounding noise. Teasingly the teal haired man let his hands wander back up and under Ichigo's shirt feeling the taut muscles there and the soft skin. Ichigo groaned in pleasure as Grimmjow tweaked one of his nipples feeling his length grow hard. Grimmjow chuckled again and slowly began slipping Ichigo's shinigami robe of his shoulders, the shinigami he found was more impatient, blinded perhaps by lust he began tugging at the material and Grimmjow smirked and helped him so that Ichigo's entire chest and arms were bare.

Ichigo stood breathing heavily, his erection bulging painfully against his pants. Grimmjow stood back for a short moment drinking in the sight of his shinigami standing his chest bare and magnificent in front of him. In an unconscious movement Grimmjow licked his lips as his heart started beating frantically at the raw desire that Ichigo elicited in him.

"Grimmjow..."

"Yes?" the Espada asked as he leaned forward and started stroking the boy's chest, tweaking his nipples then slowly began licking them and nipping with his teeth.

Ichigo groaned and fisted his hands in the older man's hair as he threw his head back, riding the ecstasy that he was feeling like a wave.

Then Ichigo's mind froze. What on earth was he doing!?

"I'll tell you what I'm doing", Ichigo realised he must have said something out loud as Grimmjow spoke, "I'm gonna fuck you"

Ichigo squeaked and tried to take a step backwards only to be stopped by Grimmjow's firm grip that was suddenly around his waist.

Grimmjow tsked and began running his hand along Ichigo's jaw, "you're not going anywhere"

Ichigo knew even before Grimmjow spoke however that he wasn't going to try and run away, no matter what his mind was telling him, screaming at him that this was wrong, his body wanted this, needed this.

Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo made no move to run away instead pressing himself up against the other man.

"Good boy" Grimmjow said before crushing his lips forcefully against the shinigami's once again, nibbling on his bottom lip then thrusting in his tongue once Ichigo gasped, allowing him entrance. Grimmjow's tongue roamed around in Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo responded, cheekily he began a battle for dominance in the kiss, one that he knew that he would not win. He was right Grimmjow quickly won and Ichigo gave up without much of a fight. Kissing Grimmjow just felt too good.

Grimmjow pulled back, a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Ichigo feel nervous and his mind flashed to what was inevitably coming next.

"Not here" Ichigo murmured, he had no desire to lose his virginity in this street where anyone could come by at any time, even though they were invisible to normal humans who did not have any reitsu. Ichigo wasn't eager for his first time to be on the hard surface of the street or pressed up against a brick wall in an alleyway.

Grimmjow smirked, yes after so long he was finally able to get what he wanted and it would be much more fun now that Ichigo wasn't going to fight him and that he wanted the same thing.

The two of them then shunpoed or in Grimmjow's case sonido to get to Ichigo's house; They didn't bother using the door, instead they stepped through Ichigo's window which was still wide open.

Grimmjow looked truly sadistic as he pushed Ichigo forcefully down onto the bed and attack his mouth again. Ichigo groaned into the other mans mouth and his arms circled around the back of Grimmjow's neck pulling him closer. Grimmjow smirked as he felt Ichigo growing hard beneath him; he placed a hand on his length and started stroking. Ichigo arched his back in response and ground his hips into Grimmjow's, feeling that the Espada was in the same state of arousal as he was.

"Grimm..." he whimpered, "Oh Gods, I..."

"Shh..."Grimmjow grinned cheekily as he gazed down at the boy beneath him, his face flushed, his eyes filled with lust. Slowly, teasingly he began to remove the rest of Ichigo's clothes until the boy was lying naked underneath him.

Smirking he sat up and began removing his own clothes, as soon as he had them off he flung them into a far corner of Ichigo's room, not noticing where they fell. He turned back to Ichigo whose eyes were now filled with nervousness; the reality of the situation seemingly had just hit him, and hit him hard by the looks of it. Grimmjow growled, he could not have the shinigami backing out now on him, bending down he brought his lips to meet Ichigo's and almost purred as he felt Ichigo kissing back. When he was content that Ichigo was relaxed, or as relaxed as he was going to get he started looking around the room for lube.

Ichigo stared up at him with lust filled eyes as he waited for Grimmjow to make a move. Grimmjow meanwhile was growing frustrated as he had no idea where the boy would have put his lube, it didn't even once cross his mind that Ichigo didn't have any, because any healthy young man would surely have something like lube.

"Looking for this?" Ichigo had come out of his lust educed daze and was holding the lube in his hand. Grimmjow growled and grabbed it roughly from Ichigo. Ichigo just chuckled as he felt Grimmjow touch him again.

Grimmjow coated his fingers in the lube and then as Ichigo watched coated his length as well, his eyes sparkled and he smirked as he caught Ichigo looking at him. Ichigo blushed and turned his head slightly when he saw that Grimmjow had caught him looking.

Grimmjow wasted no time, he had already waited enough time to fuck the shinigami in his opinion and he was never much one for lots of foreplay. Without giving Ichigo any warning he entered the first finger into the boy.

Ichigo yelped at the strange sensation of Grimmjow's finger entering him, stretching him then followed by a second. As Grimmjow started scissoring his two fingers he leaned down and kissed the shinigami, calming him as he prepared to add the third.

When Grimmjow thought that Ichigo's entrance was stretched enough he pulled out and repositioned himself behind him gripping Ichigo's hips, he then plunged his length into the boy. Fuck he was tight, Ichigo clamped down on him as he prepared to move.

Grimmjow waited a few seconds, waiting for Ichigo to adjust.

"Move" Ichigo's voice was horse as he gave the Espada permission to continue.

It hurt, fuck, it hurt as Grimmjow started to move thrusting inside him Ichigo whimpered as the pain took him over. Then he screamed as Grimmjow found his prostrate and slammed into it, again and again and Ichigo began to move his hips wanting Grimmjow to go faster.

Grimmjow sensed what Ichigo wanted and started to pound into Ichigo faster and harder. The boy was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

Ichigo threw his head back his eyes half closed as Grimmjow slammed into him hitting that sweet spot every time.

"Ugh...Grimm..." Ichigo panted as he lifted his hands to curl around the other mans neck as Grimmjow slammed into him again he cried out, digging his nails into the flesh of Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow smirked his lust filled eyes hazy as he drank in the sight of Ichigo underneath him his hardened length throbbing and dripping with pre cum as it practically begged for attention.

Grinning he ran a finger over the slit causing Ichigo to moan as the extra stimulation rocked his body. Slowly then Grimmjow tightened his grip on the other's erection and began to pump.

"Oh God...fuck...yes!" Ichigo screamed at the pleasure that Grimmjow was causing in him.

"Grimmjow...I'm gonna come"

Ichigo climaxed, his seed spurting out all over Grimmjow's hand, The Espada looked straight into Ichigo's eyes and raised his hand to his lips, licking the semen off and swallowing. Ichigo watched amazed through half lidded eyes as Grimmjow did this.

Grimmjow however was not finished as soon as Ichigo had been and thrust into Ichigo again making him whimper in pleasure. Grimmjow came a few moments later his length still buried still inside of Ichigo.

Ichigo felt deliriously content as he came down from his after sex high, that had been simply amazing almost...magical. He had never known that he could feel that way before, Grimmjow had made him experience sensations that he didn't even realise that a person could feel.

He felt his eyes droop and he fell asleep against a warm, muscled chest, not even thinking about what would happen to them after this. Things would never be the same for the both of them again. They couldn't be, Ichigo knew this and yet he couldn't help but hope. What for though he was still a bit unclear on.

Another thing that was worrying him was what exactly he was to Grimmjow, How did Grimmjow see him?

...

Ichigo woke up the next morning to the sensation of the sun warming his face; he nuzzled his cheek into his warm pillow and let his mind wander. He could feel pain blossoming in his lower back and wondered why he felt so sore then he remembered yesterday. He had had sex with Grimmjow. Oh my God, he had had sex with Grimmjow. His eyes flew open looking around his room, the teal haired Espada was nowhere to be seen though, his clothes were absent from where they had been thrown the other night, only Ichigo's remained spread out on the floor.

No Grimmjow was not there, he had not stayed the night, Ichigo was disappointed for a moment, but he hadn't really expected him to stay, it wasn't like they were lovers now was it? Ichigo didn't know what they were.

Ichigo did know now however that he really was without a doubt deeply attracted to Grimmjow and if the Espada ever showed up again then he would definitely welcome another night like the last.

* * *

**So what does everyone think should happen next? Please if there is a certain scenario that you would like to see play out do not hesitate to review and tell me, unless it is utterly outrageous then your suggestion will definitely be considered. My muses have been leaving me lately and I desperately need to get them back. **

**So what would people like to see?**

_**-Grimmjow getting a rival to claiming Ichigo's heart? If so who?**_

_**-Maybe Grimmjow should capture Ichigo and take him to Hueco Mundo.**_

_**-MPreg?**_

_**-The war beginning between Aizen and the Shinigami and Grimmjow and Ichigo are forced to be on opposite sides?**_

_**-Everyone from Soul Society finding out about their relationship?**_

_**-Grimmjow defecting to Soul Societies side. **_

_**-Any other suggestions... ( I bet that they'd be much better than the ones that I have listed here)**_

**So everyone please review. **

**** Don't worry everyone I know what is going to be happening in the next few chapters and I am working on the next chapter so it should be up really soon. I am really sorry for making everyone wait for so long. In the mean time if you are a Drarry fan (Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter) then you should check out my completed story 'Where's Harry? And What's up with Draco Malfoy?'.**

**Ha, aren't you all impressed by my self promotion! LOL.  
**


	9. Chapter IX

**Wow, outstanding response from my last chapter when I asked you guys how you wanted the story to proceed. If only I could get that many reviews for all of my other chapters! Lol... Anyway a lot of people said that they wanted an MPreg so I'm seriously thinking about it. Sorry not this chapter though. I hope that you all like how I have chosen to go on with the story from here. **

**Also I am really sorry that I haven't updated in so long and that I don't have a really long chapter to make up for it. Hopefully though this chapter should be satisfying enough for now and I promise that I will try and update soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; it would be so mega awesome if I did though. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter IX**

Ichigo was frustrated, he felt... lost. It had been three weeks since he had last seen Grimmjow, three weeks since they had had sex. Three weeks since he had woken up sore, naked and alone. Not that he had expected the Espada to stay the night, no far from it, yet he couldn't help but feel...really he wasn't sure what he really felt, or maybe it was him trying to deny his emotions that were whispering to him saying that although he had not expected anything more from the Espada, he had wanted more.

He also felt an overwhelming sense of guilt and disgust. He had slept with the enemy-ok slept was the wrong word to describe what he had done, there had been no actual sleeping at all- it wasn't even really sex, it was fucking. Yes that's it; he had been fucked by the enemy and then nothing. He had no idea about what to do from his position, that he was currently in. He was screwed and he knew it. How was he supposed to act the next time he saw the cheeky Espada all sexy with his blue hair and rippling muscles that spread out along his back and chest- no, no, no what was he doing it was wrong to be thinking these kinds of things it had to stop. He could not think about his enemy like this.

What would he tell his friends; they couldn't know the truth, he wouldn't tell them. He couldn't, what would they think of him?

There was another thing as well, as much as Ichigo tried to hide it, he had like having sex with Grimmjow, in some odd sick way it had just felt right.

He hadn't paid much attention to anything that had been going on around him recently, he went to school, fought hollows and that was pretty much it. He knew that his friends were worried about him and they did have a right to be, he was acting distant and cold but he couldn't help it. What he had done with Grimmjow was heavy inside him and there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to tell anyone. They wouldn't understand, there was no way that they could understand. It wasn't that he had slept with a guy- no they would understand that and accept that- it was the fact that it was Grimmjow that he had had sex with, that he had slept with a hollow!

At the moment there was nothing really that he could do, Grimmjow was missing and worrying over everything wasn't achieving much at all, so Ichigo resolved himself to try and carry on with life as though everything was normal and to open up some to his friends; there was no way thought that he would ever be telling them what had happened between him and Grimmjow.

...

Grimmjow smirked as he remembered the night he had spent with Ichigo remembering all the details and savouring them. Oh how it had felt as he kissed Ichigo and plundered his mouth with his tongue, the feel of Ichigo's bare skin against his own and that tight channel as he penetrated his hole. Never had he imagined that fucking the orange haired shinigami could bring him such immense pleasure. Sex with Ichigo, he could safely say was the best sex of his entire life and he had no idea why that was. What made him, a human boy so much better than all the others that he had fooled around with before?

Actually it was wrong when Grimmjow said that he didn't know why Ichigo was different from all the others. He had always known that Ichigo was different from the very start of his pursuit of the shinigami, he had known. It was the way that he had not just wanted to fuck the boy regardless; it was the way that he had wanted Ichigo to want it too. He was attracted to him, the sheer power that rolled off the boy in waves, the fact that he had that darn hollow mask, had only made him lust after him more, the way that his eyes lit up when they were fighting and his hair... oh god his hair, whose hair was that colour anyway and it was so soft...

Grimmjow moaned and turned over on his bed as he felt his length twitch as blood rushed downwards instantly making him hard from thoughts of Ichigo.

Instantly he reached his hand down into his pants and began to wank and when he came it was with the image of a dishevelled Ichigo as he pounded into him and Ichigo's name on his lips.

He knew that he was in trouble then, he was feeling such an intense attraction to Ichigo, one that shouldn't be at all possible. He had to see him.

He cleaned himself up and opened a gateway into the real world...

...

Ichigo sat bolt upright as he felt the flare of reitsu instantly knowing that it was Grimmjow. He had come back. Ichigo felt a wave of trepidation flow through him, what he was going to do, he couldn't leave Grimmjow alone out in the real world but he didn't know how he was supposed to act now. What was Grimmjow going to expect, to have sex with him? Or had Grimmjow perhaps already forgotten about that, had it even meant anything to the Espada at all like it had to Ichigo?

With a sigh, resigned to the fact that no matter how long he thought about it, he would never get any answers he pressed his badge to his chest and let his body fall limp to the floor of his bedroom.

He stepped out of his window and flash stepped over the rooftops to where he had felt the signature. He was going to meet Grimmjow, whether it was the best thing to do at the moment or not...

* * *

**Next chapter Grimmjow and Ichigo come face to face. What will happen, will there be more mind blowing Sex? Or will others get in their way?**

**And yes I know that the quality of this chapter was severely lacking especially since I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry cause you guys are brilliant and really deserve much more, but please keep reading as I will get to much better stuff in the future. **

**Please review! Cookies for everyone who reviews!**


	10. Chapter X

**Alright Chapter 10 here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach that honour belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**A Change of Heart **

**Chapter X**

**

* * *

  
**

As Ichigo raced to meet Grimmjow he felt another reitsu that was close by.

Uryū.

What was that stupid Quincy doing! He was going to get in the way. Ichigo had no idea what he had planned to do once he saw Grimmjow again or even what the Espada's own plans were. Maybe he should be grateful that that choice was being taken away from him by Uryū's interference. He would have to fight.

Uryū was ahead of him and so reached the area where the gate had opened in the park.

"Ichigo" he acknowledged him. Ichigo gave a sharp nod in return before turning his gaze on Grimmjow who looked as cocky as always.

_Had their night together meant anything to him?_

Ichigo couldn't tell and was given no more time to ponder the situation as Uryū aimed and let a flurry of arrows go, arching towards the Espada.

Grimmjow just smirked and without even unsheathing his zanpakutou leapt up into the air to dodge the onslaught. Ichigo tensed, he couldn't just stand by, he had to do something. Scowling he leapt up to follow the grinning blue haired man.

"Ahh, why if it isn't Ichigo" Grimmjow greeted him and Ichigo felt a tingle go up his spine as the Espada leered at him. He was confused and his emotions conflicted. He hated Grimmjow and yet he didn't and he wasn't sure which of his battling emotions was going to win in the end. It didn't matter though because whichever one it was was going to cause trouble for him in the end. Ignoring the internal debate that was waging inside him he held his zanpakutou out in front of him and prepared to duel with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned at him and flew towards Ichigo his own zanpakutou suddenly in hand pushing Ichigo backwards as he parried the blow and dealt one of his own back.

Uryū was still on the ground, his arrows no good now in this kind of situation. He watched as Ichigo and Grimmjow traded blows in the air above him. Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichigo especially were letting off massive bursts of reitsu, he knew if this fight was not finished soon then they would soon have company as other hollows felt the reitsu and came to investigate.

He was right as he watched the fight taking place above him he felt another reitsu coming closer. It wasn't very powerful but it was a hollow and not the first that was going to be attracted to the power that was radiating off the two fighters.

The hollow came into view and he killed it his arrows piercing through it as if it was nothing.

Ichigo was oblivious to what was going on below him ensconced as he was in his own fight. As the fight went on Ichigo let out all his frustration at the situation that he found himself in pouring it into his blows.

Grimmjow himself was just as conflicted as Ichigo was he hadn't come to Karakura with a clear goal in his mind after all just the feeling that he needed to see Ichigo. No he was here but that stupid Quincy was here as well but still he had no idea what it was that he wanted to achieve with his presence here. As it was he let himself go falling into the familiar pattern that was fighting with Ichigo. Though he was finding that as he fought him he was noticing things that he had never noticed before he had shagged him, things that were very distracting. He could see that Ichigo was feeling similar to himself and he found that he thought it made the substitute shinigami look rather cute. He was also noticing things such as the colour of Ichigo's eyes and how his hair fell over his face as he fought. He also found himself admiring the way that Ichigo held himself and the way that he fought, all things that he was sure that he should not be noticing at all.

Meanwhile the hollows on the ground were coming closer and Uryū could tell that there were quite a few of them. As soon as one came into sight he fired at it but more just seemed to keep on coming.

Soon the entire park was covered in Hollows and Uryū stood in the middle of them firing off arrows in a constant stream.

Grimmjow noticed as the other hollows were drawn to the park because of the massive amounts of reitsu and watched out of the corner of one eyes as the Quincy boy tried to fight them off on his own. He was surprised as a massive ball of energy roared through the amassed hollows killing several and another taller figure joined the Quincy.

Uryū pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger and looked over to where Chad was standing nodding in greeting he turned his back and continued on firing arrows at the hollows with Chad besides him.

Grimmjow saw his chance he knew that Ichigo had seen the arrival of his other friends and knew that the hollows would keep them occupied for some time. With a backwards look towards Ichigo he turned and ran knowing that Ichigo would follow him.

He did. Ichigo had seen the arrival of Chad and knew that his friends should have no problem with dealing with all the hollows that had appeared. He on the other hand could not let Grimmjow get away.

He followed Grimmjow into a secluded area where there were no other people. When he stopped running he stood and stared at Grimmjow who seemed quite content to just watch him and showed no signs of wanting to continue their fight from before. He was just watching him and Ichigo could not discern what was going on behind his eyes at all.

Unconsciously Ichigo took a step closer and then before he could blink Grimmjow was on him and he was pinned back onto a tree and Grimmjow's mouth was on his. Then his mouth was opening and Grimmjow's tongue was forcing its way inside and he was kissing him back.

Ichigo felt himself growing weaker as he gave into the other man's ministrations and so did not protest as he was lifted up against the tree and his pants were being pulled down.

"I need you" the words were spoken low and guttural and though Ichigo had not spoken them he knew they were true for him as well.

Then he was screaming as Grimmjow entered him and his fingers were digging into Grimmjow's shoulders.

...

* * *

**And part 11 to come. **

**My computer has actually broken down so I have to use another computer which i don't have as much access to because it is my Dad's so I am not getting as much time to write as i would have wanted. I should get a replacement computer soon. Here's hoping anyway...**


	11. Chapter XI

**OMG it has taken me so long to update and I am so MEGA sorry... Anyway here's the story...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, mores the pity...**

**

* * *

**

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter XI**

The sun streamed in lazily through the curtains, gently caressing the skin of a familiar orange haired boy, who stirred in his sleep. He was caught in the state between dreams and the real world, where one chases after their fleeing dreams in an attempt to immerse themselves once again, in a world that can only exist for most behind closed eyelids. However as much as he chased them, his body was slowly being pulled in another direction and consciousness was drifting closer to the surface of his mind.

His eyelids fluttered for a moment, the light harsh on his eyes. He quickly closed them again before rolling over and opening them again slowly.

When he rolled over however he was startled to realise that he was pressed up against another person. The person was taller than him, with a more muscular frame; he knew that right away, just as he also knew who this person was though he could hardly believe it.

Ichigo almost didn't want to turn around, to confirm what he knew to be true, that his unexpected bed partner was Grimmjow. They had in fact been sleeping together now for quite some time, three months. During that time however not once had Grimmjow spent the night, not once had he spent any longer with Ichigo than necessary after they had had sex. This was why Ichigo was so startled now, why he felt so confused. He was conflicted, had Grimmjow meant to stay or was it just that he was just so tired that he fell asleep.

Gathering his courage he shifted his head slightly so that he could gaze upon the sleeping visage of his bed partner. Ichigo was slightly surprised; Grimmjow looked so serene when he was asleep, there was no trace of his normal mood or personality to be seen.

Ichigo began inching away from his bed partner, maybe if he got up and left the room then Grimmjow would just leave and he would be spared from anything embarrassing happening. After all what would be Grimmjow's reaction to waking up next to the substitute Shinnigami if he hadn't really meant to fall asleep. However as Ichigo moved an arm that he had not noticed that was wrapped around him, tightened its grip and pulled him closer so that he was pressed firmly up against Grimmjow's muscular chest. He suppressed an involuntary squeak that threatened to burst from his lips and after a few more failed attempts at leaving the bed contented himself to lying there. He would definitely not be getting up before Grimmjow.

Then a soft kiss was placed at the back of his neck and he froze. Grimmjow nuzzled his face into Ichigo's hair before flipping him over so that he was above him, straddling Ichigo's waist.

"About time you stopped moving about Shinnigami" Grimmjow smirked before forcing a kiss onto Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo was still frozen, his face flushed in embarrassment. Grimmjow had been awake for the entire time that he had been trying to escape! Grimmjow growled at the non responsiveness of his partner and thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth while grinding his hips.

"Ichigo"

Ichigo slowly woke to his senses and began kissing Grimmjow back. Grimmjow dominated the kiss- but that was normal- and Ichigo let him.

Grimmjow eventually pulled back from the kiss leaving Ichigo gasping for much needed air. He smirked, pleased that he had such an effect on his companion. He ground his hips again delighting in the gasp that Ichigo let escape.

Ichigo gasped again as a hand dipped into his pants and closed around his morning erection, "Wha-mmph" his question was muffled as Grimmjow thrust his tongue back into Ichigo's mouth effectively cutting off Ichigo's question. Grimmjow pressed down so that he was pressing Ichigo firmly down into the mattress. Ichigo gasped as he suddenly became aware that they were both topless, his fingers twitched before grasping and holding onto the sheet.

Grimmjow started moving his hand up and down on Ichigo, Ichigo gasped and moaned as he was slowly driven to delirium by Grimmjow's hand. He whimpered in disappointment when he felt Grimmjow sit up and move off the bed. His eyes struggled open; they had closed as Grimmjow had been pleasuring him.

Grimmjow smirked and looked down on him, "Don't worry Berry I was just getting this" he held up a bottle of lotion that they had been using the previous night as lubricant.

Ichigo immediately whimpered again in anticipation as Grimmjow moved back onto the bed. He moved to roll over but was stopped by Grimmjow placing a firm hand on his chest holding him down. Ichigo looked up at him quizzically trying to decipher what he was thinking by the look in his eyes was impossible though.

"I want to see your face as I fuck you" Grimmjow explained as he moved Ichigo's legs so that they were spread wide and reached down, his fingers coated with ointment. Ichigo winced as Grimmjow's fingers breached his hole and began moving in and out of him.

When he felt as though Ichigo was sufficiently prepared Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, he shifted Ichigo's legs so that they were over his shoulders and thrust in not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Ichigo's tight warmth.

"Fuck" Ichigo couldn't help it as he cried out as Grimmjow stopped and waited for him to adjust.

Grimmjow grinned lewdly down at him, "you got that right".

Ichigo only waited a moment before gasping out "Move".

Grimmjow set a hard and fast pace. Ichigo knew that he would definitely be having trouble walking that day; they had already done it twice yesterday before falling asleep. He hasped out suddenly as Grimmjow brushed his prostrate, once, twice, three times in a row.

"Oh, ah, mm, gods Grimm, fuck..." Ichigo babbled incoherently. Grimmjow moved above him thrusting harder as they both raced towards completion.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo screamed Grimmjow's name as he came. Grimmjow continued thrusting towards his own orgasm, two thrusts latter and he was there before collapsing to the side of Ichigo. They lay there still connected for a few moments before Grimmjow shifted; Ichigo whimpered once more feeling the loss as Grimmjow's length slid out of him.

"Grimmjow" his voice was almost a whisper as he floated in post orgasmic haze. Grimmjow lay still for a moment before he got up and begun cleaning himself off.

Ichigo stayed still on the bed as Grimmjow eventually left without saying a word to him. Eventually he drifted back into sleep glad that it was a weekend and that he had nothing that he had to do that day. He knew that when he woke up he would have to think some more on where this 'relationship' with Grimmjow was going and what if any the significance of him still being there when he woke up this morning was.

* * *

**Come on you know what to do, cookies for everyone that reviews.**


	12. Chapter XII

**OMG I didn't realise that I had left this fic and all my other ones for such a long time (2 years!) In that time I have graduated high school, started university, fallen in and out of love, travelled overseas and so much more so again WOW! I am so super sorry guys. I guess this will teach me not to post any future stories until they are all finished so that there will be not disappointed readers. I have not finished this story but rest assured that I do plan on eventually finishing it off. I hate reading a good fic and then it is a WIP and the author has no intention on finishing it. I am so ashamed and disappointed in myself that I have left this fic for soo long. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me, mores the pity...**

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

**Chapter XII**

Over the next month Grimmjow began staying with Ichigo curling around him and falling asleep after they had had sex. Ichigo at first was unsure about how he felt about this new development but now at the four month point Ichigo knew that this was no casual fling for him; it meant something.

Slowly they were beginning to talk to one another, sharing details of their lives. Ichigo listen to Grimmjow tells stories about what it was like to be a hollow before he became an espada surviving in the desert of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow also occasionally told Ichigo stories about what he remembered about being human; it wasn't much mainly feelings and impressions than any real memories. Ichigo shared stories about his family, losing his mother, how his father was annoying but he had great sisters, he told him about meeting Rukia for the first time and becoming a shinnigami.

While Ichigo was fast falling for the espada he was worried because so many things could go wrong, for one they were on opposite sides of a war. He also wondered what would happen if his friends found out that he was dating –could he call it dating? Perhaps it should be described as sleeping with, having regular sex with- one of the enemy. He was positive that they would not understand how he felt and it was not like he could say that Grimmjow was not a danger to them or any other shinnigami because he was still a hollow and a rather bloodthirsty one at that. He loved fighting almost as much as he loved fucking.

He thought that his friends were beginning to catch on though; they already had their suspicions that he was dating someone. He had already heard comments from them that he was looking very happy lately and he was not scowling as much. Orihime though seemed to have her own issues though; lately she had been looking a bit sad though she was quick to say that she felt fine and that nothing was wrong. When Ichigo asked her about it she would change the topic to something else. He did not have much time to worry about it though he figured that if anything was really wrong she would talk to someone-probably one of the girls- he had his own problems.

...

Orihime looked at Tatsuki with wide eyes, 'What! No!' she said, her whole face flushing red.

'Oh come on Orihime, you can't fool me we have been friends for years. I know you, and I know that you are in love with Ichigo!' Tatsuki stood in front of Orihime looking triumphant her arms crossed as she nodded confident in her assessment of what was making Orihime look so gloomy lately.

Orihime looked away still blushing, 'I think that he has a girlfriends though' she said and looked so sad that Tatsuki immediately dropped her arms and moved to sit down next to Orihime on the couch.

'Hey' she said softly, 'look at me alright, it doesn't matter if he does or if he doesn't have a girlfriend, we're talking about how you feel'.

Orihime turned back to look at her and sighed, 'ok, yes, yes I do like Ichigo! I have liked him for so long and I've never been able to say anything! Now it doesn't matter if I like him or not, he most likely has a girlfriend already, just look at how happy and spaced out he has been recently. If he is in love I don't have a chance'.

'Ichigo is just a stupid oblivious boy. You don't know if he has a girlfriend, why don't you confess to him?'

'I love him too much, If I confess and he says no because he has a girlfriend or because he just doesn't like me I will be so sad Tatsuki and I don't want that. Isn't it better to be beside the one that you love as a friend rather than taking the chance, being rejected and possibly loosing the friendship that you have?'

'You need to take chances in life Orihime, you can't just play it safe forever' Tatsuki counselled, 'think about confessing to him please or at least find out if he does have a girlfriend and try to get over him? I hate seeing you so upset, your my friend'.

Orihime gave Tatsuki a small smile, she knew that she didn't like feeling sad like this. Everything had been alright before Ichigo had started acting differently. When the rumour about him dating had started she had been crushed because while she was happy with their friendship hearing that he had a girlfriend that wasn't her was one of the worst feelings that she had ever felt.

Tatsuki hugged her friend and knowing that Orihime had heard her and would now think about doing something about the situation suggested that they put on a movie. Orihime agreed and the spent the next few hours watching an old favourite of theirs.

...

Grimmjow was relaxing in his room in Los Noches thinking he was feeling good, he had Ichigo and was able to fight and fuck him whenever he pleased without any protest from the berry.

Frightening was the thought that he had come to really care for Ichigo. When he first realised that he was attracted to Ichigo he had just wanted to make him bleed- to fight him, then he wanted to fuck him, to posses him and now he not only wanted all that but he seemed to be in relationship with the shinigami , one where they talked, cuddled, held hands and slept in the same bed without any fucking taking place.

Grimmjow did not want to have to address these new feelings because as long as he could convince himself that it was just physical then all was ok. Hollows were not supposed to fall in love with shinigami or half shinigami. He feared the rest of the espada finding out or Aizen because he knew that they would force him to make some sort of decision and he was confident that he would hate whatever it was.

His thinking time was interrupted by a knock on the door. Grimmjow growled and tried to ignore it hoping that whoever it was disturbing him would figure that he wasn't there and give up. He had no such luck, the pounding continued. He growled and threw himself off his bed where he had been lying and went to open the door. He threw it open, a menacing look on his face to see Gin smiling at him.

'Grimmjow, how nice to see you in Los Noches for a change' he said, 'Lucky you are here Aizen-sama has called a meeting about something very important'.

Grimmjow growled, seriously he thought what did that fucker want now? He cast a distrustful look at Gin and scowled, 'fine, whatever Aizen wants'.

He stepped out of the room and pushed past Gin, stomping down the hall.

* * *

**I will try to be better, hopefully it will not be another 2 years before the next chapter. Again I am sooo sorry!**


End file.
